


Half Breed

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Loki, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Original Female Character, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wanda Maximoff, Alpha fight between Loki and Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Sam Wilson, Beta Thor, F/M, Hulk Widow, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Omega Vision, Stony - Freeform, Winter Falcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806





	1. Chapter 1

“ASA! Where is that girl?” I look around the flat that I share with my best friend Asa. We have lived here since we were 12 but over time our families just stopped showing up. We both had a brother. My brother was 4 years my senior her brother was 2 years her younger. They both went missing first. Then our parents. My mum and stepdad, then her mum and stepdad not two days later.  
“WHAT?!” I follow the voiced reply to my room.  
“Asa. What are you doing in my room?” I question my friend as I open the door to see my closest friend chilling on my bed.  
“Relaxing. My body needed time to heal from a minor virus so I fell asleep. Your bed was the closest.” Is the nonchalant reply that I received along with the wave of a hand.  
“Well, I thought you might like to know we need to move quickly. The Avengers are on their way to the complex.” I state as I walk over to my wardrobe to grab the two bags that we always have in here for this circumstance.  
“For the sake of Eir. Can they just leave us alone?” Asa replies as she sits up on my bed.  
“Come on Asa, Allons-y.” I say as I hold a hand out for my friend and help her up before handing her a bag.  
“Can’t you carry them both? Why do we even need two? You have di-” I place my hand over my friends mouth.  
“No I cannot carry them both because I am not your omega. We need two to make it look normal, if only one of us is carrying a bag but we are both living absolutely fine people will question it.” I answer before removing my hand and dunking the bag in her hands.  
“Now, allons-y before we get killed or worse.” I say before heading out the fire escape. I hear Asa’s footsteps on the metal stairs behind me as we head down to street level. The sound of engines makes the two of us look up and see the Iron Man suit flying circles around the complex.  
“The suit is unmanned so they are all on foot.” Asa says as she reaches my side at the bottom of the dark alleyway.  
“So we should hurry up then. Why do they always come looking at dusk?” I complain while opening my bag and reaching in to lead out a motor bike.  
“That’s yours.” I say as I give it to Asa before reaching back in and bringing out the second motor bike. I lean it against the brick wall and toss Asa one of the helmets before picking up my bag and putting it back on my back.  
“Allons-y Satya.” I nod to Ava at her comment to me before we take off on our bikes. We turn onto one of the streets nearby and head towards Time Square. I look up when I hear the loud clap of thunder and see Thor flying towards us.  
“ASA! CHANGE NOW!” I yell at my friend as I come alongside her. I see her nod out the corner of my eye before she disappears and I quickly change direction to head towards the city edge. I can hear a car behind me and risk a glance to see the red head and the one with the advanced bow coming up behind me with Thor flying nearby.  
“Fuck.” I see a small alleyway and make a sharp turn into it and watch the car go flying past but Thor managed to stop. I go down to first gear and take off again, straight back out and going the way I had come as fast as the bike could go.  
I can see the other group of Avengers following what I would normally say is nothing but I can smell my friends scent, so I turn and follow after them. One of the members in the group in front of me turns around and sees me.  
“Oh for fuck-” I never finish my comment before the shield hits me in the face knocking me off the bike. The tarmac is cold and hard but not as bad as I had thought it would be. I stand up from the tarmac and remove my helmet. The glass is smashed and there is a dent in the left side of it where my head initially struck the ground. I throw it to the side before grabbing my bag and pulling out my burst fire pistol and knife. And putting the bag back on my back.  
“Put the weapons down.” I look to see Widow pointing her gun at me along with Hawkeye’s bow at my back. I can smell Asa getting closer and decide to do as I am told. I put the gun and knife on the ground and can now smell Asa just a few short metres away.  
“Laters.” I say as I reach out and grab Asa’s hand as she tosses me on the back of her bike and continues to shoot past the Avengers.  
“That was close.” I say in Asa’s ear.  
“Yeah. Now you can keep them off my back.” She replies. I reach into her bag and grab out the tranquiliser gun and some rope. I tie myself to Asa and the bike before turning around on the bike and aiming at the closest Avengers. I shoot and land a perfect shot on Hawkeye.  
“Get rid of the flyers and Widow.” I hear Asa shout. I take aim again, this time for Thor. I am about to pull the trigger when the bike swerves and I lose my target.  
“What the hell was that?” I yell out.  
“New members I think.” Asa yells. I go to ask what she means when I see a new car join the chance and two new flyers.  
“I found your crush Asa.” I yell as I aim at Asa’s all time crush. I shoot and manage to hit Spiderman’s foot. “Direct hit.” I yell.  
“You just shot Spidey didn’t you?” I can hear the anger in Asa’s voice.  
“I had to.” I yell back before aiming at the next Avenger. “Asa? MOVE NOW! TURN! TURN! TURN!” Asa turns just in time to avoid an attack from the new car but I look at the new person and freak.  
“Asa. They have Loki.” I tell her as calmly as I can. I aim to the best that I can for Loki’s head. I let off a bullet but it goes right through him.  
“Did you get him?” I hear Asa yell.  
“No. Illusion.” I yell back already undoing all the ropes.  
“Ready?” I hear Asa yell. I know this plan but am not looking forward to it.  
“Not yet.” I turn back and put everything back in the bag on Asa’a back. I take off the bag on my back attaching it to the bike before turning back to the Avengers that are catching us.  
“Hurry up Satya!” I ignore Asa’s yells as I stand on the back of the bike. Taking two calm breaths with closed eyes I open them and flick my hands out to my sides in the Christ position. The world morphs and widens. I twist my arms slightly and pull my left arm back while pushing my right arm forward lengthening the reality making every meter that the Avengers move closer to us only relative to 3cm.  
I am about to release my grip on the dimension when something hits my leg causing me to fall from the bike breaking the altered space. My head hits the road and that is the last thing I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

“Asa. Turn that fucking alarm off.” I roll onto my side as I yell at Asa only for a stinging sensation in my right arm to make me sit up. The room is pristine white, well reflective, wait, is that glass? The room is made of glass walls with a machine showing my heart rate and breathing patterns.  
“Great.” I stand up and look around again. This time I am met with the uncostumed form of Captain America.  
“Watch your language around here.” He warns. I walk closer to him and just stare. Unblinking until he looks away.  
“What do you want from me?” I growl.  
“I want to know what you are?” The man glows a white light.  
“Half human.” The man rolls his eyes in exasperation.  
“Your powers. They are not human at all.” He points out.  
“They are a mutation I was born with.” I tell him.  
“What are you going to do with me?” I inquire.  
“Nothing. SHEILD on the other hand, I don't know.” He admits.  
“Helpful.” I reply and take my eyes off of him before looking around again, hoping for something to have changed in the last few seconds. My eyes meet nothing new so I turn back to Rogers.  
“What is your name?” He questioned when my eyes reach him.  
“What's it to you?” I prod.  
“I just want to know.” The white glow changes into a deep black as he speaks.  
“No you don't. Why do you want to know my name? Please answer honestly, I don't have time for liars.” I quip condescendingly. Rogers looks down at his feet in guilt or embarrassment I do not know.  
“SHEILD wants to know. I don't know why.” He admits.  
“Yeah, I'm not saying then.” I smirk at him before turning and sitting on the bed. I hear his footfalls and the whoosh of the door as it opens before the bang of it closing.  
“Well. This’ll be fun.” I say to myself as I look around the bare area I am stuck in. I move around and just walk, doing nothing else but what a normal human does. I hear the door open but cannot be bothered to turn around.  
“It is considered rude to not look when a guest arrives.” The smooth voice says. I turn to see the god of Mischief.  
“It’s considered rude to try and take over the world.” I mock.  
“You don’t mean that.” Loki feigns pain at my comment.  
“You are nothing but a bag of lies so yeah, I do mean that.” I reply coldly.  
“Ooh. I like you. Feisty.” He mocks.  
“Reindeer Games. Leave her alone.” Ah, the famous Tony Stark. “You okay kid?” He questions. I ignore him and continue to watch Loki who is glaring at Stark.  
“Kid, you need to talk to us. Your voodoo powers are why you’re in here.” Stark says. I look over to him and see a bright white light around him.  
“I don’t need to talk. You just want me to talk.” I reply.  
“No, we need you to talk. Fury wants to experiment on you.” Stark counters. The white light does not fade.  
“What do you need me to say?” I inquire which derives a shocked face from Loki.  
“Name would be a great start.” Stark answers.  
“Satya. Satya Adila Forsetidóttir. Daughter of the Norse god Forseti. God of truth and justice.” I answer to the shock of both men inside.  
“So you’re Asgardian.” Stark points out.  
“Only half. My mother is...was human.” I correct.  
“Not going to ask. Date of birth next.” Stark inquires.  
“No, I need you to tell me that you need to know and then what information you want from me.” I snap.  
“I need to know your date of birth.” Stark tries.  
“30th of April 1998.” I state when I see the white light not fade.  
“World honesty day. Alright.” Stark answers.  
“All three of my names mean honesty or truth in some form or another.” I point out.  
“Alright then. I need to know about your sister.” Stark states and the light fades to a dark grey.  
“1) I don’t have a sister. 2) you don’t need to know about her.” I reply.  
“So you have a sister?” Loki questions.  
“No. I meant to say it the other way around.” I sigh. I look up to explain a bit better when I see Loki’s hair slowly tying itself up. I sigh knowing that that is Asa having a bit of fun. I stare at the goings on.  
“What are you staring at?” Loki asked. Stark turns to look and starts to laugh when he sees Loki’s hair.  
“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!” Loki yells while seething at Stark. Asa finishes her fun and leaves Loki’s hair in a bow.  
“If you move closer to the glass and have a look at your reflection you will know.” I state. Loki moves closer and stands in shock when he sees his hair.  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” He yells at me.  
“Nothing.” I state. He looks at me in fury before recognition covers his face.  
“Tell me who did do this.” Loki says as he points at his hair. I smile and shake my head before moving to the door. As I reach the door it opens, allowing me back out to freedom but allowing the scent of two alphas and another omega hit my senses.  
“Thanks.” I say as I leave the glass room. I walk towards the second door but get stopped by Loki and Stark.  
“You can’t get out.” Stark tries.  
“Yes I can.” I answer and continue to walk forwards. I am a few metres from the two men when Stark goes to the ground unconscious.  
“Yes.” Asa says while still being invisible.  
“What was that?” Loki questions as he uses his magic to form his armour.  
“What was what?” I inquire hoping I can stall.  
“The voice.” Loki specifies as he looks around.  
“Which voice?” I ask. Loki turns to answer me but falls to the floor, joining Stark in an unconscious state.  
“Done.” Asa states as she removes her invisibility.  
“Took your time.” I state. Asa glares at me before we leave the room and head for an exit.  
“I’d like to see you try and get in.” Asa snaps.  
“I’m sure I could.” I reply. “Actually, I’ll take that back.” I look out of the door we just opened and I saw the hellicarrier and realise what Asa meant.  
“Yeah,” Asa mocks. We turn at the sound of running footsteps.  
“We should probably get going.” I think out loud.  
“Ya think?” Asa mocks for the umpteenth time that day. I look to Asa as she lets her wings out of her back before she grabs a hold of my wrist.  
“Allons-y!” Asa yells as she runs and jumps off the edge of the hellicarrier taking me with her.  
“AHHH!” I scream as I feel myself falling before my arm gets a tug pulling me away from the ground. I look behind me as I calm down to see three people chasing after us.  
“We have followers.” I tell Asa who just smirks. Oh no. Asa lets go of my hand and I start my fall.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as the clouds fly past me seemingly leaving the atmosphere but the feeling in my stomach is telling me otherwise. Twisting through the air, I watch what I can of Asa fighting the three Avengers that chased after us but most of my thoughts are with trying to level out. Putting my arms and legs out like a star fish my falling evens out and I am not twisting and turning through the air too much.  
“Okay. Okay.” My breathing is way out and my heart hammers in my chest. I try to focus on the worlds dimensional state. The distance between the ground and myself.  
“Okay. 1, 2,” I start my countdown before I use my abilities to try and save my life when something grabs me around the waist putting me off balance again and my hold on the dimension fails. I get dropped a second time but this time I land on my feet on the hellicarrier before someone lands behind me.  
“Bad friend if she drops you like that.” I hear the snarky comment and know who it is.  
“She knew what she was doing you lunatic.” I throw my left hand out as I turn to Stark sending him flying backwards.  
“What the heck was that?” I hear Stark question but instead of answering, I attempt to throw my hand out again when an arrow being released from a bow makes me drop to the ground. I spin to see the more terrain based Avengers behind me and here Stark take off. Most likely to get Asa.  
“We don’t want to hurt you. We actually want to help you.” Steve states and a white light shines around him.  
“Yeah, I get that you’re telling the truth but different people have different definitions as to what ‘help’ actually means.” I answer before grabbing hold of the hellicarrier and altering its dimensional stability. The Avengers stumble around as the hellicarrier begins to deteriorate under them.  
The hellicarrier stops shifting when an arm latches around my throat and the strong Alpha smell invades my nose.  
“Don’t do anything stupid.” I hear the voice whisper in my ear.  
“What do you want Loki?” I question. I am about to throw my leg back to hit Loki in the groin when I see Asa being placed on the hellicarrier, unconscious.  
“ASA!” I break out of Loki’s grip and run straight to my friend. I slide onto my knees as I reach Asa’s side and look her over for any fatal injuries. Upon seeing none I check her breathing and her heart beat.  
“She’s not dead.” A man assures me. I glare at him and realise that it’s Thor, our cousin.  
“Did you do this?” I seethe at Thor.  
“I am afraid I did.” Thor admits and the white light around him does not change.  
“WHY?! WE ARE YOUR COUSINS! YOUR FAMILY! WHY?!” I scream at him before getting up and punching him as hard as I could, and using dimensional manipulation to make it stronger. Thor goes flying to the edge of the hellicarrier and I stand next to Asa’s form.  
“Come near either of us, and I will ensure you have the most painful death imaginable.” I seethe. I watch the group in front of us to ensure they don’t move any closer but they are all still looking at Thor’s form with shock on their faces.  
As the shock wears off, I hear Asa stirring awake behind me. I turn and kneel down next to her as she wakes up.  
“Where the heck are we?” Asa questions lazily.  
“Still on the hellicarrier.” I answer.  
“I dropped you to keep you safe. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Asa yells.  
“DON’T HAVE A GO AT ME!” I yell back.  
“YOU AT THE VERY LEAST SHOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND FREE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!” Asa is now seething with fury directly at me  
“I AM NOT YOUR OMEGA SO DO NOT TREAT ME LIKE I AM!” I snap. We both have the look of wrong-direction and we both looked apologetic about it.  
“How?” Loki is looking and gesturing between the both of us.  
“How what?” Asa and I inquire in unison.  
“She’s an alpha and you’re an omega and yet you are not mated or siblings. How do you two live with each other?” Stark explains. Asa and I give him and Loki a look of ‘really?’  
“We’re cousins.” Asa states and motions between us.  
“Oh, right.” Steve says uncomfortably. I go back to looking at Asa and she glares at me.  
“Hel’s sake. I’m not dead. You can help me up and stop crowding over me.” Asa snaps before laughing.  
“Fine.” I stand up giggling and help her up into a standing position.  
“Please don’t try and run off again.” Clint sighs as he gets his bow ready.  
“If you lock us in the glass cage or any form of cell or room, I will not hesitate to let her have some fun,” Asa states motioning to me. “Let us roam and do as we want and we will help you.” Asa concludes.  
“We can’t do that.” A new voice states and we both turn to see Nick Fury.  
“Oh look, a cyclops that feels he is above everyone else.” Asa spreads her wings and takes off from the hellicarrier. All the Avengers give their attention to Asa as she flies around. I lean back and fall off the edge of the hellicarrier knowing that this is what Asa is planning for me to do. I open my body to the air currents and stabilise myself once I am facing the ground.  
Reaching out for the worlds dimensional boundaries I manages to get hold of them, stopping my fast descent. As I attempt to change the distance of the fall another alpha else grabs me and drops me on the hellicarrier.  
“FOR FORSETI’S SAKE, STOP GRABBING ME!” I yell. I turn and face the alpha and am meet with Stephen Strange.  
“SATYA! THIRD TIME AND YOU STILL SCREWED UP! HOW?!” Asa lands next to me as she yells.  
“YOU ARE NOT MY ALPHA, SHUT IT!” I seethe.  
“Fine, you both have your freedom but you work for SHEILD in the Avengers initiative. Understood?” Fury questions taking Asa and my attention away from each other and aiming them at him.  
“Deal.” Asa answers. I glare at her but she ignores me. Asa walks after Fury along with a few of the Avengers while I stand there wondering if I would be able to survive alone.  
“DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!” Asa yells, I know that she was talking about my thought. I start my slow and pissed off walk back into the hellicarrier with Loki, Strange, Wanda and Thor, who had finally gotten up.  
I look towards Asa and see Spiderman taking photos of her from behind. Smirking, I alter the dimension and he trips falling straight into Asa. I start laughing before a hand hits the back of my head sending me face first into the ground.  
“Satya! Did you trip hi-wait. He’s an omega. Satya, why did you trip an omega?” I look up from the ground and see Asa helping Spiderman off of the floor while I’m helping myself up. Stupid alphas.  
“Well, he was taking photos of you and you were always fangirling about him so I figured if I trip him over and he falls into you, you two might hit it off.” I answer. I receive a glare from some people but Asa comes right up to me.  
“You.” She points at me. “Are a genius.” Asa comments before hugging me and running back to Spiderman and dragging him off.  
“Stop playing with the dimension.” Strange warns me before tapping me over the back of the head for the second time.  
“Not my fault I was born with the ability to.” I retort which gets a chuckle from Loki and a glare from Stephen.


	4. Chapter 4

“Satya.” I turn to the annoying voice and glare at Tony Stark.  
“What?” I snap.  
“Where did your cute cousin go?” He questions.  
“I don’t know. Ask Loki. He is always as far away from Thor as he can possibly get.” I say.  
“I am not talking about Thor. I’m talking about Asa.” He sighs.  
“Why didn’t you just say that in the first place then?” I mock. A new set of footfalls and the strong smell of Alpha makes Stark and I turn and see Loki walking in.  
“Oh great. Reindeer games.” Tony grumbles before getting up and leaving.  
“If all I have to do is turn up to get rid of him, hmm, I need to do it more often.” Loki says before smirking towards me.  
“Please do. I’d rather have to deal with you than that egomaniac.” I state. He smirks before sitting down on the leather couch across from me.  
“Why are you curled up on a dog bed?” Loki inquires.  
“Because she is a cat.” I lift my head and glare at my friend as she walks in.  
“Oh god. Loki, kill me. Please.” I plead.  
“Don’t act like that Satya.” Asa mocks.  
“What’s going on?” Loki asks confused.  
“How’s Peter feeling?” I inquire of Asa.  
“I dunno. He seems fine. He is still asleep.” Asa answers.  
“I am confused. What is going on?” Loki asks again.  
“Asa has just marked Peter Parker. That’s one less alpha and one less omega I have to deal with.” I state before curling up again and try to go to sleep.  
“Why would you have to deal with omegas? I thought you only had to deal with alphas and betas.” Loki states.  
“Think of it this way. Let’s say you and Stave decide you want to mark Tony…”  
“I would never mark Man of Iron.” Loki cuts in.  
“Yeah, don’t blame you but just go with it for now. You would have to fight Steve to mark Tony. Omegas have the same problem with gaining the attention of an alpha that they want to mark them.” I conclude. “Now can both of you go away. There are two too many alphas in this room.” I snide.  
“Going.” Asa says with her hands in the air in mock surrender. I watch her leave and turn my attention back to Loki.  
“THE FUCK!” I scream as I jump. Loki chuckles from his new spot, right next to me.  
“I thought it would be entertaining to watch you get scared. What’s with these though?” Loki asks as he touches the top of my head.  
“Cat ears. I have cat ears, eyes and a tail as well as claws and canines as part of a mutation that I developed. Much like Asa’s wings.” I explain while my heart rate slows down.  
“Cute.” Loki slowly moves his hand on one of my ears making me purr. A smirk creeps onto Loki’s face before he scratches right behind my left ear causing me to close my eyes and lean into his touch.  
“Who’s a good kitten?” Loki coos. I extend my claws and scratch his chest.  
“I am not a kitten. And I am not good.” I snap.  
“You are feisty.” Loki smiles as he removes his damaged shirt. Loki looks at the cuts, gouged down his chest, before looking at me smirking.  
“What have you done brother?” Thor states as he walks in.  
“Oh good. Beta plus Alpha equals Hel.” I state before getting up and walking out of the room. I can hear Thor and Loki yelling at each other and laugh to myself.  
“What are you laughing at?” I turn to the voice and see Stephen Strange leaning on the door frame with his cloak floating nearby.  
“Wait,” I hold my finger up and then the sound of Loki yelling can be heard. “That.” I point the direction of the two Asgardians.  
“They don’t shut up.” Strange points out.  
“I know. Doesn’t stop it from being entertaining though.” I smirk.  
“What are you doing by the way?” Strange asks as he pushes off of the frame and sashays towards me before stopping in front of me and posing. He smirks as I start laughing. I see the cloak shake a little bit before it floats away.  
“Very amusing. Are you a model?” I inquire sarcastically earning a smile from Strange.  
“I could be.” He wiggles his eyebrows making me laugh more.  
“Your cloak left by the way.” I point out. Strange turns to see his cloak is gone before he turns back slightly flustered.  
“Uh, I’ll be back.” He says before starting to walk off after his cloak.  
“I probably won’t be here. I have been trying to sleep so I will probably be in my room.” I state before walking towards my room.  
“Do you know where Asa is?”  
“How was your night?” I inquire before turning to face Peter Parker.  
“Ah, um, normal?” Peter questions as he blushes.  
“Mmhm. I don’t know where she is but you might be able to smell her if you try hard enough.” Peter blushes again at my comment and I just smile and continue the walk to my room before a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back.  
“For Frigga’s sake.” I grumble as the now familiar scent of Loki filled my nose.  
“You cannot use that name in that way.” Loki growls as his arms wrap around my waist.  
“You can’t stop me.” I state. I feel Loki kissing my neck before he sucks on my scent gland making me whimper.  
“S-Stop.” I stammer out. I feel Loki smirk against my neck but he doesn’t stop.  
“Let her go Loki.” I suddenly feel very thankful that Strange is here. I hear Loki growl before he lets me go and stalks up to Strange.  
“She’s mine.” Loki growls.  
“No she isn’t.” Strange states. I smell Asa walking in and turn to her. She looks between the two alphas then looks to me. She points to the two boys before mouthing ‘what?’ to me. I shrug. I walk over to her and we walk out of the hall and into her room.  
“What the hell was all of that about?” Asa inquires.  
“I don’t know. I would say they both want to mark me but that doesn’t happen to me.” I state while shrugging. The door opens causing both of us to turn and see Peter walking in.  
“Oh, sorry.” Peter exclaims before turning to walk back out.  
“Peter, stay.” Asa states. Peter turns back after closing the door and sits on Asa’s bed.  
“What’s with the alphas?” Peter questions.  
“Which alphas?” I inquire.  
“Strange and Loki.” Peter answers. Asa smirks then points at me.  
“You stirred up two alphas the day before heat?!” Peter yells. Asa growls at him and he cowers a little bit before sitting back.  
“Not purposefully,” I state. I feel my phone vibrating and take it out to look.  
“I have to go. I won’t be back out for a week.” I state as I get up. I hear another alarm go off and Peter joins me in the walk to the kitchen. We both start collecting lots of food and fluids while other omegas turn up and do the same. Tony, Bruce, Peter, myself and even Vision are all carrying boxes of food and fluids back to our rooms in Stark Tower ready for the next week.


	5. Chapter 5

“Week over. Thank gods.” I get out of my bed and hope into the shower to clean up. The warm water is relaxing especially after this week. I stand under the water and let it drench my hair and trail down my body. I grab the soap and clean my body while the water is still warm before washing my hair.  
Getting out of the shower, I turn off the water and wrap my towel around me so I can brush my hair before it starts to dry and becomes unmanageable. Some of the knots end up with me ripping the brush through my hair and pulling out large amounts of hair before I can run the brush through it with no hassles. I dry my body and get dressed before I strip my bed and put the sheets into the basket that Stark built into all of the bedrooms. It washes them and folds them for you before putting them away neatly.  
I open my bedroom door and walk into the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs floods my senses and makes me salivate.  
“Good to see you are still alive.” I hear Loki whisper into my ear.  
“Go away. I’m hungry.” I snap before seeing Steve making enough bacon and eggs to feed an army with Asa helping.  
“Satya!” Asa embraces me in a hug before shoving a plate full of food into my hands.  
“FOOOOOOD!” I scream before sitting on the floor and digging in a very unladylike fashion.  
“What did you have for the week?” Asa questions in her worried mother tone.  
“Mostly snack bars and dried fruits and nuts.” I answer nonchalantly with my mouth still stuffed with bacon.  
“Satya, you need to take different foods. Fruit and vegetables would be good.” Asa said in her overly compassionate voice.  
“Is she not eating?” Strange asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
“She doesn’t eat properly during her heat.” Asa sighed.  
“You should eat properly.” Strange said.  
“You try eating properly when all you want to do is fuck an alpha or a bate and that is all you can smell coming through the bloody door.” I snap before shoving what’s left on my plate into my mouth.  
“Oh my god is that food?” I hear Peter exclaim.  
“Yes!” I yell back before sneaking off with a second plate full of food. Peter runs over and sits next to me with a plate overflowing with food.  
“BACON!” I hear Tony yell and then he is sitting with Peter and I eating from his plate.  
“Bruce next.” Tony says.  
“3 rashers of bacon it’s Vision.” I offer. Tony smirks and we shake on it.  
“I do believe that sustenance is a good idea.” I hear Vision say as he phases through the wall.  
“Bacon please.” I grab the bacon from Starks plate and eat it.  
“Vision joined the growing group of hungry omegas and now we were all waiting for Bruce.  
“I. Need. Food.” We hear Bruce grumble.  
“He didn’t have enough food.” Peter and I said in unison as everyone watched Bruce crawl into the room. Everyone watches as Nat grabs a plate of food and hands it to the lethargic omega.  
“Well, we all know how far Asa’s kindness goes. The stuck up bitch.” Stark comments. Peter and I look at each other before standing up.  
“What are you two doing?” Asa asks. We both ignore her and pick up Stark.  
“OI! Put me down.” He snaps. We both walk over to the windows and toss him out the same window that Loki had just a few short years ago.  
“Why did you two do that?” Asa asks confused.  
“He insulted you.” Peter answers as we both sit back down eating.  
“Is anyone going to go and get Tony?” Steve asks with concern in his voice.  
“He has one of his suits. He’ll be fine.” I reply as I shrug. I hear some people laugh and turn to see Nat and Clint laughing.  
“You just Loki’d Stark.” Clint managed to say through fits of laughter.  
“That’s the second time.” Nat finished, still laughing. The sound of the Ironman suit got louder as Stark came back up to the top floor of the tower.  
“What was that for?” Stark questions as he lands on the floor.  
“You insulted Asa.” I state.  
“You deserved it.” Peter finishes.  
“Come on. I thought we were mates.” Tony says motioning to Peter.  
“You dissed my alpha. I don’t care.” Peter sys before smiling. Asa, Clint and Nat are all laughing at the pantomime which makes Peter and I laugh too.  
“What did I miss?” Loki asks in a confused tone as he walks into the room.  
“Peter and Satya just threw Tony out of the window.” Bruce answers.  
“That’s my trick.” Loki complains feigning hurt.  
“Nope. We stole it.” I comment.  
“Thieves.” Loki jokes. I stand up and take mine and Peter’s plates to the kitchen sink. The smell of alpha is really strong in the kitchen and forces me to hold my breath as I walk to the sink and as I walk back out of the kitchen.  
“I’m going out for a bit. Laters!” I state as I run into the elevator to head down to the New York streets.  
“I’m joining you!” Asa yells as she runs towards the elevator.  
“Me too!” Peter yells out in unison with Asa sprinting to the doors. I laugh at the two as they ran into the elevator before the doors closed.  
“Glad you could join me.” I mock.  
“Bitch.” Asa snides.  
“No. Yours is Peter.” I state which causes the two to blush. Win.


	6. Chapter 6

One the elevator stopped the doors opened for all of us. I walk out of the elevator while Asa and Peter run off like little kids. Asa in the lead and Peter trying to keep up. I smile and walk to the left of the tower heading towards the shopping centre down the road. I can feel eyes on me from all angles and assume it’s because I have just finished my heat.  
“Hey pretty lady.” A voice says. I turn and see a group of men looking at me like I’m prey.  
“Whatcha doin’ without an alpha by your side doll?” Another says.  
“Who says I don’t have an alpha with me?” I push.  
“You ain’t marked girly. You don’t even smell like alpha. You are all alone.” The men start moving towards me as they circle around.  
“Get away from my omega.” A low growl sounds. The men all look to my left and so do I.  
“I don’t smell you on her so back off. She’s mine.” The first guy says before he lunges for me. An orange portal opens under me and I fall through it. Landing in Strange’s arms he puts me on my feet carefully.  
“Are you all right Satya?” He questions me. I blush a little and nod.  
“Thank you.” Stephen smiles before frowning as he looks back at the group of men.  
“Stay away from her.” He growls and the men move back into the alley way.  
“Can you walk with me?” I question Strange while blushing.  
“Of course.” He holds out his arm and I link mine with his.  
“Thanks again.” I say to Strange.  
“That’s alright. I’m always happy to help you, unless you’re playing with the dimension and then I may have to start throwing rocks at your head again.” Strange jokes.  
“You hit my leg. You whacked me over the back of the head twice with your hand, not a rock.” I comment which makes Stephen roll his eyes.  
“God I hate omegas.” Stephen mocks. I feign pain and push him slightly.  
“No you don’t. You defended me by saying I was your omega.” I point out which causes Stephen to blush slightly.  
“Why did you say I was your omega?” I inquire. Stephen shrugs before he turns to look at the shopping centre.  
“I don’t know why I said it but I admit that I would love for you to be my omega, Satya.” Strange answers. My gaze is ripped from the shopping centre to look at Stephen.  
“You want me to be your omega?” I stammer out.  
“You should be my omega.” Strange growls as he and I turn to the silken voice of Loki.  
“Don’t listen to him.” Stephen growls. Loki’s smirk widens at Strange’s behaviour.  
“What’s wrong? Can’t handle some competition?” Loki pokes causing Strange to growl again. The smell of the two alphas and the way they are acting, starts to scare me. The two size each other up causing me to back away a bit, scared that if the alphas start to fight I will get hurt. Strange and Loki look to me as if they both knew what the other was thinking.  
“Pick.” Loki says motioning between the two of them.  
“What?” I question not believing them.  
“Pick one of us. You can’t lie.” Strange explains.  
“I can’t.” I answer.  
“Why not?” They speak in unison.  
“Is it that you don’t like either of us?” Loki questions hurt.  
“No. It’s that I can’t decide between you two. You both smell so good and make my omega come out. I can’t decide.” I explain blushing as I look at the now extremely interesting pavement.  
“You…like both?” Stephen hesitates as I look up. Loki looks confused so I look back down.  
“Y-yes.” I stammer. I can see both men shifting on their feet before Loki walks towards me. Stephen starts to growl at Loki and I look up. Loki snaps around to Stephen and throws a punch at him. Stephen blocks the punch and throws his own at Loki who dodges it. Both men are about to throw another attack when Asa bitch slaps both of them. Both turned growling at Asa.  
“Alpha bitches.” She states and both men roll their eyes. “I like him better and thanks for the cape.” Asa grabs Strange’s cape as she pushed Loki towards me. She flies off with the cape and I see Peter in the Spider Man suit swinging after her.  
“What was that all about?” Stephen states angrily.  
“She’s the only alpha I am related to. She gets a say in the alpha I end up with.” I answer. Stephen glowers at Loki who is smirking in triumph.  
“Why him?” Stephen questions, anger present in his voice and rage in his eyes.  
“You’d have to ask Asa. I didn’t know who I’d prefer but Asa gets a say and that affects my reaction towards both of you.” I reply hoping that he won’t try and kill anyone. Strange growls before storming off towards Stark Tower.  
“I wonder how long until someone ends up dead?” Loki questions mockingly.  
“You are a bag of fun aren’t you?” I say sarcastically. Loki smirks down at me before leading me into the shopping centre.  
“So why did you want to come here?” Loki asks confused.  
“Because tomorrow is Asa’s birthday and I want to get her a present.” I reply. I look to Loki and see he is thinking.  
“What would you buy an alpha?” He asks me.  
“Well, chocolate is always a good start and a good book is always helpful.” I state. “Meaning I need to go to the book store and get some good books.” I conclude before running off laughing. I hear Loki’s footsteps behind me. I turn to look at him but he isn’t there. When I turn back he is in front of me but I knock him over because I couldn’t stop in time.  
“You alright there darling?” Loki whispers in my ear. I get up quickly while blushing and realise that we are right in front of the book store.  
“I’m okay. I need to go in here.” I point to the book store and Loki’s eyes widen.  
“There are so many books.” Loki points out like a child in a sweet shop.  
“You can get some too. I stole Stark’s credit card so have fun.” I say before looking for all of the Court of Thorn’s and Roses books that Asa has been obsessing about over the last few years.  
“Is there a limit as to how many books I may take from this store?” Loki questions with his head around the corner of a shelf.  
“How many did you grab?” I sigh. Loki comes around the corner with an armful of books causing me to laugh.  
“What is so funny?” Loki questions.  
“I…I thought y…thought you would have more!” I laugh out.  
“Well, that can be changed.” Loki smirks. Loki and I left the book store and the chocolate shop with just under a thousand dollars’ worth of books and $230 of chocolate goods.  
“You can’t possibly read all of that.” I attempt as Loki starts to read the first book in the Harry Potter series.  
“Watch me.” Loki challenges.


	7. Chapter 7

“How many have you read?” I ask Loki as I walk into the living room in Stark tower ready for Asa to get up.  
“Finished the Harry Potter series, Lord of the Rings series and the Hobbit series. Just started the Twilight series.” He announces as he opens the first book.  
“You are going to hate that series.” I point out before walking over to the kitchen to make Asa a full hot breakfast. The smell of Alpha starts to invade my nose and I turn to see Loki walking up behind me.  
“What are you doing?” He growls playfully into my ear.  
“Cooking Asa breakfast.” I answer as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into him.  
“Can I have some?” He questions as he nuzzles into my neck, scenting me.  
“OH GOD! No making out in the kitchen!” Stark’s voice calls out. I sigh before turning back around to cook.  
“Yes Loki, I can cook you some as well.” I answer as Loki continues to nuzzle my neck. I break some eggs into a jug and whisk them together with some parsley and milk while the fry pans heat up. When the fry pan is hot I lay some raw bacon down to cook with another fry pan cooking some sausages and mushrooms.  
“Are you ever going to let me go?” I question Loki who is still hugging me and nuzzled into my neck.  
“Mm, no.” he answers sleepily causing me to laugh.  
The smell of cooked food quickly filled the kitchen as I pulled the already cooked food off of the pans and put the scrambled eggs on the used pans to cook so they absorb the flavours left behind. Manoeuvring around Loki’s grip, I pull out a sandwich press and cook some hash browns to go with the breakfast.  
“I SMELL FOOD!” Asa’s voice calls out and quick footfalls follow. I serve up a large plate of the already cooked food and watch as the plate moves away just as quickly with food already disappearing.  
“Asa. You’re invisible.” I call out to my friend. The invisibility stops and I can see my friend with a mouthful of food sending me a cheeky smile.  
“Fenqu.” She says.  
“I think you said thank you but don’t eat with your mouth full.” I smile laughing. She glares at me playfully and walks off. I put the rest of the food onto another plate and hold it near Loki’s head. I can feel him sniffing the air and pulling away from my neck.  
“What is this?” Loki questions looking at the plate.  
“Take it and eat it. If you like it, I will tell you. If you don’t like it, you can ask Asa.” I tell him and receive a playful nip on the shoulder for my answer.  
“Mm ‘kay. What’s the best in your opinion?” Loki asks looking at the foods confused.  
“The yellow and green substance,” I answer before leaving the kitchen to shower and so Loki can eat without asking me what each food is every minute. I reach my room and an unfamiliar scent crawls over the walls.

3rd person POV  
“Has anyone seen Tony?” Steve questions walking into the lounge room where most of the Avengers had now gathered.  
“No, but I can’t find Bruce or Satya either,” Nat points out. The sound of falling cutlery fills the silence that had settled. The team turned around to see Loki stalking off down one of the halls.  
“I’m going to go keep an eye on him,” Wanda says before walking off after the God of Mischief. Loki knocks on Satya’s door. When there is no answer, Loki opens the door and a strong alpha scent spreads through the tower.  
“SATYA?!” Loki calls opening the bathroom to see her shirt on the floor but no more of her clothes. Loki runs back into her bedroom trying to find Satya. When he finds the room entirely empty he runs back to the lounge room to see the group talking casually.  
“They’ve been taken,” Loki announces and the chatter stops with everyone looking at him.  
“Good prank, Loki. But we aren’t falling for it,” Steve exclaims.  
“He’s telling the truth, Steve. There is a hostile alpha scent from Satya’s room and in the lab where Bruce and Tony would have been,” Wanda notes walking up behind Loki.  
“Friday, has anyone entered or left the tower?” Clint questions the AI.  
“There was a small group who entered under the notion of plumbers. As they left so did Satya, Tony and Bruce,” The AI confirms showing footage from the bottom floor. All three omega’s unconscious in the arms of the ‘plumbers’.  
“Why take them?” Bucky questioned sitting next to Sam.  
“The three taken are all unmarked omegas. Tony and Bruce demonstrate impeccable knowledge in all science-based fields and Satya has the ability to pull truth from a person. It would make the most sense if they were taken by Hydra agents,” Vision explains.  
“So why didn’t they take you?” Steve questions.  
“I, um, I have been marked,” Vision notes awkwardly.  
“So three unmarked omegas have been taken, presumably by Hydra. Anyone have any ideas on how to find them before we can’t get them back?” Steve questions.  
“Hydra are still trying to find me. If I go out into the open, they will take me back to base. It would be the same one as Tony, Bruce and Satya,” Bucky explains. Steve nods in agreement.  
“Alright,” Steve states and Nat gives Bucky a small chip that he puts in his pocket before leaving.  
“Where is Bucky going?” Asa asks entering the room and seeing the large group in the lounge room.  
“Out,” Nat answers.  
“Where is Satya?” Asa asks looking around. Loki watches the group and when they make no effort to say anything, he storms out of the room. Asa notices and follows after him.  
“Loki. What’s going on?” Asa inquires.  
“The three unmarked omegas have been taken,” Loki states after stopping in the middle of the hall.  
“What do you mean ‘taken’?” Asa asks as Peter and Stephen walk up behind her.  
“A group walked into Stark Tower claiming to be plumbers and abducted Tony, Bruce and Satya,” Loki says turning to look at Asa.  
“But Satya…” Asa starts.  
“Was taken before she tried to have a shower. She gave us food first,” Loki notes.  
“We need to find her. Now,” Asa says before walking up to the window and jumping out.


	8. Chapter 8

Satya's POV  
My head throbs as I try and open my eyes. The floor is cold and I don't know where I am but I can smell Bruce so I feel a bit better. My eyes finally open and I regret it as the bright lights above me blind me.  
"Oh, gods." I groan sitting up and trying to open my eyes again. They open easily and with less pain. I look around and see Bruce on the floor next to me and cement on the floor and every wall.  
"Where the...ow," I laugh to myself at Bruce's actions.  
"If you hadn't already noticed there is a very bright light above us. I do not recommend opening your eyes," I joke and hear Bruce groan in annoyance.  
"You're worse than Tony," He states. I gasp mockingly and he laughs. Bruce sits up and looks around in the same manner I had done. There is no one else in the room but there is a third distinct pattern on the floor near Bruce and I.  
"Do you think there was someone else?" Bruce asks standing up.  
"Probably Tony," I note as I stand and join Bruce in looking around.  
"Why do you say, Tony?" Bruce asks facing me.  
"You and I are both unmarked omegas. Tony is the only other unmarked omega that we know," I explain. Bruce considers my statement then nods in agreement.  
"So who took us?" Bruce asks.  
"I think it may have been Hydra," I note pointing at the skull symbol on the wall. Bruce looks at it and laughs.  
"We are so screwed," Bruce comments.  
"Not quite," I say as the sound of locks and chains being undone echoes through the room. The door opens and Tony is pushed into the room without a shirt on, sweating and shaking.  
"They experimented on him," Bruce says kneeling down next to Tony. Both of us looking over Tony's body to find any physical injuries.  
“Tony! Can you hear me?” I ask squeezing his shoulders to see if I can get a response. When I get no response, Bruce steps in and checks Tony over pushing me away so that there is some space. I decide to walk around and try and find any other bits of information that could possibly help. I find scratch marks on the floor and kneel down to look when the wall moves and someone grabs my hair, yanking it and pulling me into the room on the other side.  
“SATYA!” I hear Bruce yell out. A bag is shoved over my head and I can’t see where I’m going or how many people there are. My hands are bound in what feels like string before someone pushes me in the back and I stumble forwards and fall to the ground.  
“Come on you little slut. Get up,” A gruff voice says as they grab my shirt and hoist me to my feet, then push me forwards again. I stumble but keep my footing enough to walk forwards without falling. I count my every step and remember every turn as I’m forced to walk.  
98 steps forwards, left turn. 20 steps, right turn. Immediate left turn then 486 steps. I remind myself as the bag is removed from my head to reveal a large lab with a table in front of me.  
“Get up on the table and you won’t end up as bad as that other omega,” The man said. I moved quickly to get on the table, hoping that nothing bad happens that I can’t avoid.  
“Sir, we found him.” A voice calls out. The man looming over me looks up and smirks.  
“Bring him in here, now.” The man says. I hear footfalls leaving before a much larger group turn up.  
“Get up here,” The man says. I hear a single set of footfalls before a familiar scent wafts into my nose. I crane my head backwards to see Bucky walking up to the man.  
“Did you really think you could get away from us?” The man asks.  
“No sir, I was doing my job.” Bucky says unfazed and relaxed. He’s in Winter Soldier mode.  
“Bucky?” I manage to say out loud. The man next to me looks down at me and I see Bucky flinch and send me a quick wink before going back to his original appearance. Talk about good at acting.  
“Soldier. Go to room 23f and bring me the two omegas in there,” The man orders. Bucky nods and walks off down the hall I think I had walked down to get here.  
“Kill him,” The man orders the group of soldiers pointing down the hall Bucky had gone down.  
“NO! PLEASE DON’T,” I cry out as I try and get out of the ropes.  
“Why shouldn’t I?” The man asks. I am so going to regret this.  
“Because if you kill him I will never work for you. Let him live and I will do anything you ask regardless of what it is. Even if I have to kill my own family and friends. But he lives and you cannot make me kill him.” I offer. The man looks surprised before holding up his hand, stopping the soldiers.  
“What if I want to mark you? Mate with you?” The man asks to see how far I will go.  
“I wouldn’t…I, uh, I wouldn’t object to it. If Bucky is spared,” I say before looking away from the man shamefully. I am so sorry, Loki.  
“I like this omega. She has fire and will,” The man exclaims before shaking his head at the soldiers. They all stand down and back away from the hall entrance.  
“You have a deal, little omega,” The man says before wrapping his hand around my throat.  
“You do as I say and no one else. You never talk back, actually, you never talk unless I tell you to. You will do everything I say and you will not hesitate or object,” The man says. I swallow down tears and nod to his orders.  
“Look at that. She’s already behaving,” The man laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Go down there and kill the two omegas. We don't need them anymore," The man orders. I nod my head and as soon as my bonds are undone, I walk down the hall. I find Bucky helping Bruce carry Tony out of the room and I feel a tear fall from my eyes.  
"Satya?" Bucky asks confused. I look down at my hand and see my claws already extended. I swallow heavily before rushing forwards and digging my claws into Tony's chest, pushing him out of Bucky and Bruce's arms.  
"SATYA?! What are you doing?" I hear Bucky ask as he stands between me and Bruce. I know my tears are flowing freely down my face as I shake my head. The sound of footfalls running down this way can be heard as I lunge forwards at Bucky. He goes to deflect a hit to his head but I kick out his feet from under him and swipe at Bruce's knee, cutting out the kneecap.  
"Satya. Stop," Bucky pleads holding my arms behind me, stopping me from attacking Bruce again.  
"Loki, control your girlfriend," Bucky orders as I kick Bucky in the shin and flip him over my body. I feel another set of arms grab me but this lot turns me around.  
"Satya, stop. I know why you are doing this so please stop," Loki asks holding me tight against him so I can't hit him.  
"Did she... kill... Tony?" I hear Asa ask.  
"Possibly, we may be able to get him help quick enough that it will be a no," Bucky exclaims as I begin to cry into Loki's neck and my knees give way.  
"He can't order you around if you're not his," Loki whispers into my ear as he kneels with me, holding me to his chest. I feel Loki kiss down my neck before he sinks his teeth down into my flesh. I gasp out in pain and surprise until Loki stops biting.  
"Come on you two, we're going to get murdered otherwise," I hear Asa note. Loki stands up and helps me to my feet. He then picks up Tony before we walk down a different hall with Bucky and Asa supporting Bruce.  
“I hope someone actually knows where we are going,” I question as I look behind us to make sure we aren’t being followed.  
“We are meeting up with Stephen and Peter down here,” Asa comments as they go around a corner. I follow around and see Stephen and Peter running down the hall.  
“I see you found them. What happened though?” Peter asks looking at Bruce’s leg.  
“Story for another time. Let’s get out of here first,” Asa says to the curious omega. Peter nods as Stephen starts to form a portal, Loki places Tony through the portal after Peter takes Bruce through when a single gunshot rang out and the portal ceased. Stephen stumbled backwards grasping his shoulder and his sling ring fell to the floor.  
“You are not leaving with my omega. Actually, you’re not leaving at all,” I turn around and see the man standing there with a group of soldiers.  
“She’s not yours,” Loki growls defensively.  
“She is unmarked. I have a deal with her. Winter’s life is spared for her unconditioned obedience,” The man says laughing.  
“She is marked. And she’s mine,” Loki growls before flicking his hands sending a wave of magic at the soldiers in one of the halls. The remnants of the group ran down the hall trying to find an exit. Bucky turned around and emptied a clip of his gun into the group following us before continuing to run.  
Our group found a corner and turned down it before hiding in the first room we could. I sat at the door to keep it firmly shut should anyone try and open it while everyone caught their breath.  
“This is your fault,” Stephen stabs at Loki and the hormones rise.  
“My fault? How is all this my fault?” Loki snaps at Stephen getting up close to the sorcerer supreme.  
“If you had actually been a good alpha, Satya wouldn’t have been taken and the good guys could have stopped Hydra before taking Bruce and Tony,” Stephen retorts sizing Loki up.  
“Boys, not now,” Asa grumbles at the two. Bucky rolls his eyes as he reloads his gun and kneels in front of me with his gun ready.  
“Can you aim a little higher please? I’m scared you might actually shoot me,” I joke with Bucky who smirks and aims a little lower before moving the gun higher.  
“You’re evil,” I joke.  
“You tell me I’m not a good alpha. I didn’t see you doing anything to help!” Loki snaps pushing Stephen. Stephen growled and punched Loki in the gut causing the two to get into a fight.  
“They’re in here!” A muffled voice calls out before the door splinters open behind me. Bucky starts shooting through the door as I move out of the way of bullets. Asa helps me up as Loki and Stephen continue to fight one another while fighting the Hydra agents.  
I run out the opposite door to the one we entered with Asa close behind me. Soon Bucky, Stephen and Loki are with us and we are all running down a familiar hall.  
“Satya? SATYA DON’T!” I hear Asa yell out before I turn and grab the dimension. I extend it as much as I can and the Hydra agents look like they’re running backwards.  
“SATYA!” I glance out the corner of my eye and see that I am the epicentre of the change and the rest of the group are being pushed closer to the exit, leaving me alone.  
“Fire!” I head a man shout and before I can change the atmosphere as well I feel a bullet ricochet through my chest.


	10. Epilogue

Loki’s POV  
“SATYA!” The universe is released from her affects as she falls to her knees and then forwards onto her stomach. I run forwards to my mate hoping that she isn’t dead. Hoping that she can be saved.  
An explosion goes off right where Satya is and I feel the shockwave knock me to my knees but I can’t stop looking at where Satya was. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from the base and back out into the snow of Canada.  
“OW! What was that for?” I snap as Asa slaps me in the face.  
“That one was for standing there like an idiot,” Asa says before slapping me again.  
“And that was for continuing to fight with Stephen which got my best friend killed,” Asa snapped before slapping me again and punching me in the stomach. As I recover from Asa I watch her do the same thing to Stephen.  
“Thanks to both of you idiots, I’ve just lost my best friend and my cousin. If you value your lives do not come near me and do not come near my mate or I’ll make you regret the day you met us. Got it?” Asa yells. Stephen and I both manage a nod before she stalks away with Bucky by her side.  
“Heimdall,” I call out looking at the sky. The bright lights of the bifrost surround me and fill my vision as I travel to Asgard.  
“You are not welcome here, so why did you want to be here?” Heimdall asks.  
“I need to see Odin,” I explain. Heimdall looks at me wearily before nodding and four guards escort me to see Odin.  
“What are you doing here?” Odin hisses as I enter the great hall. I can see Frigga by Odin’s side looking hopefully towards me.  
“I want to serve my sentence for what I have done wrong on Asgard and Midgard,” I say carefully.  
“And why the sudden change in heart?” Odin snided.  
“My mate and two other omegas were kidnapped by a hostile group. Myself and some other members of the Avengers tried to save them but because of my ego my mate was murdered,” I explain and there is shock in Odin and Frigga’s eyes.  
“You had a mate?” Frigga asks with tears in her eyes.  
“Did. She died because of me,” I state. Odin waves his hand and the guards leave.  
“You have no sentence to carry out. Do you understand your mistakes and faults?” Odin asks.  
“Yes,” I say quietly.  
“Your brother refused the throne of Asgard. You will be king,” Odin says stepping down the stairs. “And I will give you one piece of advice. Your mate, Satya, was saved by a Valkyrie and is in the healing rooms.”


End file.
